


i do.

by sammys_lover



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BBC, DAMN YOU MOFFAT, John Watson - Freeform, Sad, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, The wedding, Ughhhh, i made myslef cry, sherlock breaking my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover





	i do.

as john watched mary walk down the aisle, his eyes welled up with tears. wow he throught, just...wow. she looked lovely, but he could not believe he was trying to convinse himself that he was in love with her. he knew. he knew he was in love with sherlock. but he had met this wonderful woman who loves and accepts him. he's marrying her. today he was focusing on her. he blinked the tears back, and before he knew it, she was standing next to him, her eyes sparkling with excitment behind her veil. although she looked beautiful, it was not dificult for him to take his eyes off of her and turn to face sherlock, who gave him a nod of encouragement. 

he looks so nice all dressed up. 

there he stood, in his tuxedo with a single white rose. his dark messy curls arrainged perfectly, making his eyes stand out.   
john let out a small sigh, only allowing his eyes to linger for one moment longer, then, painfully, he returned his attention to mary.   
he was watching mary, but his mind was still on sherlock. he forced himself to give her his full attention as mary said her vows.

sherlock watched john like everyone else in the room, nobody would notice him staring today, so he could take in every detail. he wanted so badly to run up there, grab his hand, and tell him that he loves him.   
but he can't.   
not here, not in front of everyone. he would not embarass john like that.   
he bit his lip and stayed where he was. 

"do you, mary morstan, take john watson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" sherlock took a deep breath and mouthed "i do." as mary said it, so he would get the chance, no matter how silly it might have looked.  
john was sure he heard sherlock. he was sure. he turned around and their eyes met, john gave him a small smile, and he nodded back. an unspoken "i love you." was said then, in front of everyone in a way that only he and sherlock would understand. 

he knew it was wrong, and john knew he shouldn't have turned around, but when you feel your soulmate calling, aching for you, it is like an erge you simply cannot resist...and he does not regret it.  
sherlock clapped when they kissed, and followed the crowd out to the reception, though his heart was aching. he wanted to be with him so badly. no, not a want. it was a need. but he was not going to put himself in front of john, so if mary is who he loves then that's whom he shall have. 

before he walked to the table to give his speech, john walked up to him while everyone got in their seats. 

they walked into another room, alone at last. they stared at each other for a few moments, lost in each other's eyes. sherlock took a deep breath. "john..." he said hesitantly, "john, i have something i've been meaning to tell you for quite sometime now..."

john's heart began to race. this is it. he's finally going to say it. "yes?"

"i want to tell you that..." he paused, and swallowed. "john i lo-"

mary came into the room with a drink in her hand and i smile on her face. "john, sherlock! c'mon, everybody's waiting!" she said with a laugh as she grabbed john's hand and began walking with him back toward the main room. sherlock followed, his heart still aching in his chest, because now john would never hear him say those three simple words.

i love you too, sherlock. john thought when sherlock entered the room. i love you, too.


End file.
